


you on me

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Like reaaaally light, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: renjun feels kinda lost but kinda good.





	you on me

renjun can feel the sweat beading on his forehead. he feels lightheaded and incredibly lost at the situation but at the same time so damn good. his breath is ragged and his word completely lost, letting few groans out. he tries to remember how it happened, how fucking lucky he got.

but his thoughts get blurry as donghyuck moans and his eyes focus on the scene in front of him– the younger had his head thrown back, eyes closed, a light sheen on his tanned skin, highlighting his numerous beauty spots. renjun caresses his lithe waist, groping those squishy hips hard. he’s gorgeous like that. pliant under renjun’s hands and _fuck_, he feels heavenly around renjun, wet heat squeezing him tightly.

his plump thighs lift and then drop on renjun’s lap, on his cock over and over and he just feel delirious at this point and starts thrusting up, meeting donghyuck’s movements, just to be blessed with his high-pitched moans; the kinds that renjun always dreamed of, always imagined of hearing.

but then doonghyuck drops down and just starts to grind down, lidded eyes watching him, lips parted.

“renjun-ah...” he whispers between whines when the older’s hands start to go down, grabbing his buttcheeks hard, jerking up into him. “f-fuck, hyuck, you feel so good,” renjun croaks out and he feels donghyuck clench at the praise.

“renjun-ah... hyung,” he says unconsciously it it’s like a switch in renjun’s mind, his dick twitches and he turns them over. he’s now hovering over donghyuck, who’s staring up at his with those large sparking eyes, and he admires one more. he admires the blush on the other, from his face to his chest, his debauched look and those cute moles covering up his body. he leans down and claims his plump lips, shoving his tongue inside, swallowing all his whimpers. when he breaks the kiss, he notes with proudness the redness of donghyuck’s lips as he drools a little bit. “if you want more, you’ll have to beg for _hyung_.”

and renjun doesn’t know where this sudden spurt of confidence come from but it’s nice to see donghyuck squirm under the order, whimpering quietly, fingers grabbing the sheets in embarrassment. this, is a good shift; donghyuck who usually ask, claim, demand is left silent, eyes watering under the intensity of renjun’s gaze. “hyung, please, i need...”

“what do you need ?” and a little teasing won’t hurt.

“renjun-hyung, please... make me feel good,” and that’s all he needs, not that he can hold on longer, as he starts to thrust into the other male, speed fastening with need. they’re both breathing loudly as their orgasms build up. when donghyuck’s thighs starts trembling, renjun’s take it as his cue to jerk him off, until the younger is coming into his hand, a loud moan leaving his lips, clenching so tightly around him. he can only thrust a few times before coming into hyuck, catching his breath before out out and collapsing in the bed next to him.

they’re both spent out but sated, a bit lazy to clean up.

“so, _hyung_ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> okaaaay, idk bye
> 
> stream we boom


End file.
